A Nice Goodbye
by Jamber4LIFE
Summary: Amber is moving and Jerome decides to give her a proper goodbye. Jerome/Amber SMUT! I think... M for well you know. Slightly AU. and a little OOC. Now a story. Story is now finished. R&R! M for first and last chapter, the rest are strong T.
1. Proper Goodbyes and Shocking News

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

* * *

It was a typical day at The Millington's house. Peaceful indoor waterfall soothing the room, 70" plasma hanging on the wall. Amber had just texted her best friend, Jerome, to meet her at a secret hideout they had in the forest.

"Dad,mom,I'm going out, I'll come back later." she said,opening the door and closing it. She smiled,stuffed the phone in her pocket and went off to the forest. There, standing in his cute way was Jerome Clarke, her secret crush since first grade. She was 16, and he was 17, in 11th grade. Yep, 10 years of suffering. But, it was all good.

Jerome ran his fingers through his hair and let out a puff, the way he does when he's impressed or stressed out.

"What's wrong?" Amber frowned.

"It's just,I don't know, I just wanna talk about things,life,you know, everything." he said as he lied down,patting a place next to him.

She smiled and lied down next to him, her head practically connected with his.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Life." he said,sitting. "What will happen when we you know, separate?" He gulped. "Will things ever be the same?"

Amber looked at the grass, she had never thought about that. She sat up.

"I-I don't know Jerome, but if we _really _feel like we're friends and all, we'll survive everything." She froze. "I mean, it's still 2-3 years."

"Yeah,but...time flies."

"Yeah,well I guess we'll just have to slow it down."

Jerome managed a smile.

"Yeah, okay, so...besides me panicking about losing you, what else is new?"

Amber couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"You're afraid of losing me?"

"Yeah."

"You never have to worry about that Jerome. You'll never _ever_ lose me."

They both stayed silent then Amber spoke.

"I'm moving."

"What?"

"Jerome, I don't want to! Believe, I'd rather stay with you...but I -I can't."

"Amber, I-I get it and I'm not mad I just I'm gonna miss you."

"Me too."

With that, she kissed him. The kiss deepened and Amber pushed Jerome back so that he laid on the grass. He ran his hands up her sides and began kissing her neck. She moaned and let him continue as she got goosebumps with this sensation.

"You know." she spoke. "We're so into 'it' right now, we don't even care that we're having sex in a random place."

Jerome shrugged. "Nobody knows this place anyways."

Amber smirked. "True."

He continued to please her, as he slipped off her shirt. She did the same as she slipped it over his head, revealing his six pack.

"Nice." she muttered which caused Jerome to blush.

He unhooked her bra and threw it behind him. Then she slipped down his pants along with his boxers. Jerome was now fully naked.

"No fair." he teased, slipping her skirt down. He then removed her panties and flipped, so she was on the bottom. He took her breast and began to pinch it. It hurt her at first, but soon it felt amazing. He inserted it to his mouth and began biting on it.

"Jerome!" Amber screamed.

He stopped and inserted the next one to his mouth, doing the same. Amber smirked and got on top.

"I'm having a bit _too _much fun."

She kissed him, going down, leaving a trail wet kisses all over. When she got to his member, she inserted the tip into her mouth and began to lick it. Jerome let out a noise deep from the back of his throat. She inserted little by little, until all of it was in her mouth, then she bobbed her head up and down and he thrusted his hips upward, moving with her.

"Amber, I-I'm close!" he yelled.

She sucked faster and he couldn't take it.

"Amber, I'm gonna..cum!"

He reached his climax and Amber swallowed it happily. Then he got on top once again and smirked. He inserted a finger into her and she screamed. He inserted two, then three as he pumped in and out. When she was about to reach her climax, he stopped.

"Not yet." he spoke.

He positioned himself at her entrance and looked up at her reassuringly.

"You sure?" he asked.

All she did was nod.

He went it and she moaned with pleasure.

"More." she pleaded.

He thrusted faster and deeper into her, finding her G spot.

"Jerome, FASTER!" she screamed.

He went even faster and harder, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. She dug her nails into his muscular back and for a moment, she was speechless.

"God Jerome,I'm so close!" she warned.

He gave one last thrust and she reached her climax, spilling it all over his member. She licked it off and they both collapsed out of breath.

"That was-"

"Amazing." he finished for her.

"Thank you Jerome, you were awesome." she said kissing him passionately.

"So..." he said.

"I guess this was a nice goodbye." she said while chuckling.

"Yep."

Then they both stayed silent.

"Jerome?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I-I love you too."

They turned towards each other and kissed one last time.

* * *

**A Few Months Later**

Jerome was in his bedroom, listening to music and watching TV. He didn't have a girlfriend. Not after the incident with Amber Millington. He couldn't get her image out of his mind. He was so deep in thought, he didn't realize his phone was ringing.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Jerome?" a familiar voice asked.

"Amber?"

"Jerome, hi! It's Amber! I miss you so much, I haven't dated ever since the incident and some weird dude named Alfie is ALL over me."

"Tell him to back off, and also I haven't dated either."

It was impossible, but Jerome felt that Amber had smiled.

"Anyways..." her voice trailed off. "Jerome, I have some news."

"Yeah?" he said.

He heard her sniffle.

"I- I'm pregnant...and it's _your _baby."

Jerome stayed silent, then Amber spoke again.

"Uh oh the connection is breaking." her voice started to sound distant. "Jerome, I'm sorry. I love you and I always will even if you hate me for making you a father."

Jerome snapped back to reality.

"No Amber, don't be sorry...I love you too."

But it was too late, he had just talked into the phone by himself. He hung up and packed some things. He was going to stick by Amber, he _was _the father after all. He was going to go to Anubis house or whatever, and he didn't care if his parents didn't know. He was going to see Amber. He was sneaking out.

_Tonight._

* * *

**So that's my one-shot, but you can tell me if you want me to make it into a story cause I left you with a HUGE cliffhanger, so yeah... If you want this to be a story just say so but it'll only be 4-5 chapters long so... short story. Anyways, thanks for reading and uh bye!**

**xoxoJamber4LIFExoxo**


	2. Reunions and Annoying Roommates

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

_**Jerome's POV**_

* * *

I bought my plane ticket and made my way into the plane. I took my seat and waited patiently for the plane to take off. Amber, here I come.

(***)

When I woke up, we were in England. I got off and hailed a taxi. When I got to Anubis house, I paid the driver and got out of the car. I looked up at the house and shivered.

"Creepy..." I mumbled.

I went in and called out.

"Anybody here?"

A tan girl with dark, dark, black hair came downstairs.

"Hi, I'm Mara."

"Hey, I'm Jerome." I said.

I would've thought she was pretty if it wasn't for the fact that I truly loved Amber. A guy with blonde hair and a football came down.

"Hey babes." he said to Mara while kissing her.

He looked at me.

"Hey man, I'm Mick."

I shook his hand and introduced myself as well. A creepy, old guy came down the stairs and greeted, sort of.

"I assume you're ."

"Yes, sir." I gulped.

"Alright, you'll be rooming with Alfie.

_Great _I thought. _The guy who's hitting on my girl. _

"Okay." I smiled.

He went back upstairs and I went to my new room. In the evening, it was supper time, so I went downstairs. I sat down and ate silently.

"Where's Amber?" a girl with dirty blonde hair and an American accent asked.

"She's out shopping." the short housemother, Trudy, replied.

(***)

The next day, I went out to take a stroll in the forest. I walked and walked, 'till I was lost. I heard a crunching behind, so I quickly turned around. I saw a blonde standing there, eyes wide.

"Amber?" I yelled shocked.

She smiled widely. In a hurry, we ran towards each other and I picked her up and spun her around. When I set her back on the ground, she looked at me.

"You're not mad?" she asked,

"For what? I'm glad I'm the father, and I can't wait "till our little boy or girl is born."

She smiled once again, and with our fingers intertwined, we walked back to the house.

* * *

**Like? Please, Favorite and Follow! Review! Thx!**

**~Hugs and Kisses~**

***Jamber4LIFE***


	3. Spin the Bottle and Diseases

_**Amber's POV**_

We arrived back at the house and stupid Alfie came and looked shocked.

"Ambs, why are you holding hands with _that_?" he asked disgusted.

"The _that _has a name Alfredo." Amber snapped.

Jerome laughed a little in his mouth.

"Alfredo?" he said.

"Oh and by the way Alfredo, we were never _ever _dating." Amber spoke as she took Jerome's hand and the two walked upstairs to her room.

(***)

"So...what do you wanna do?" Jerome asked, looking around the room.

"I have an idea in mind." Amber smirked walking up to him.

"Ambs, you're already pregnant."

Amber groaned and sat down next to him.

"I just wanna have fun." she spoke.

"Well, me too, but no dirty stuff."

"Can we play spin the bottle?" she asked, her puppy eyes glinting.

"Fine." he accepted.

"YAY!"

(***)

All the kids gathered around and Jerome took a out a plastic bottle, spinning it slightly. It landed on Mara and he looked up, gulping.

"Remember, either that or inserting a pin into your leg." Patricia said.

Jerome took a deep breath and grabbed the pin, sticking it in quickly. I sighed in relief, he wasn't about to kiss Mara. Afterwards, Joy spinned the bottle and it landed on Mick. She leaned forward and kissed him. When they pulled away, Mick bit his lip and sighed. Nina spun it and it landed on Fabian. She looked up at him and leaned in, their kiss turning into a make out session.**(A/N Jabian is dating( I know EW!) **It ended quickly when Joy cleared her throat. Fabian looked at Nina with a "sorry" look.

"My turn!" I squealed. I spun it and it landed on Alfie. My eyes widened and I quickly took the pin stabbing it deep into my wrist. I realized, I had put it in the wrong spot and I fainted, blood dripping down my arm.

(***)

At the hospital, I woke up, everything blurry. I suddenly gasped.

"Jerome, is the baby okay?" I asked.

Jerome nodded, and I sighed.

"Good."

Everything remained silent.

"Jerome," I broke the ice, "I have to tell you something." I said sitting up.

"Yeah?" he asked worried.

"Here it goes," I sighed. "I...I have bulimia."

* * *

**Uh oh! Ambs has bulimia! For those of you who don't know bulimia is, it's an eating disorder in which people can't stop eating and think of themselves of "fat" or "ugly" even though they're beautiful and a stick. When they finally stop eating, they throw it up in order to not gain any weight.**

_**~Hugs and Kisses~**_

_***Jamber4LIFE***_

_**Question of the day:**_

_**If you could have a superpower, what would it be and why?**_

_**Answer in reviews!**_


	4. Meeting the Parents and More Trips

**I do not own House of Anubis**

* * *

_**Jerome's POV**_

What? She has bulimia? I mean yeah, I've heard of it, but my girlfriend and mother of my child has an eating disorder?I would never had guessed that. Next thing I knew, I was tightly hugging her. I don't care if she has a disease. She's my girlfriend and I love her.

(***)

* * *

_**6 months later**_

* * *

"I can't believe I'm gonna meet your parents!" Amber exclaimed kissing her boyfriend.

"Me neither!" he responded as he returned he kiss.

They arrived at the boy's house and they all greeted each other.

"You must be Amber!" Jerome's mom said, "Jerome has told a lot about you!"

Jerome blushed as he looked down.

"Alright mom, me and dad will go pick out a movie to watch while eating dinner." Jerome said, smiling and leaving along with his father.

Jerome's mom smiled, and then turned to Amber.

"So...you're the slut." she said.

Amber's eyes widened and she cleared her throat.

"Pardon?" she asked.

"You made my son a father at the age of only 17! You should be ashamed!"

"Look ma'am, I didn't want to make your son a father, but it wasn't my choice!" Amber snapped.

"Don't take that tone with me!" she replied, pushing Amber making her fall and hit her head.

(***)

Amber woke up once again in the hospital. She looked around and got startled by her boyfriend at her side.

"Jerome!" she screamed.

"Woah, calm down babe." he spoke, kissing her forehead.

"What happened?" he wondered.

Amber gulped.

"Your mom pushed me." she replied.

"I believe you." he whispered.

"What?How?" she asked.

"My mom is like that, she once did that to my Mara." he admitted.

"And why did you break up with her?"

"She deserved it."

Amber smiled, just then the doctor came in.

"Okay," he began, "Um, there's some news."

"Yes?" they both said at the same time.

"Um...it's about the baby...she passed."

* * *

**OH NO! IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING? DON'T WORRY, WHY DO YOU THINK LAST CHAPTER IS GONNA BE RATED M? Alright, this is Chap 4, so about 3 more chapters after this!**

_**~Hugs and Kisses~**_

_***Jamber4LIFE***_

_**QOTD:**_

_**If you could go to any place in the world, where would it be and why?**_

_**Answer in reviews and check out Jamber111's new story "A Change"!**_


	5. Explanations and Feisty Girls

_**Amber's POV**_

* * *

No, no, no! The doctor did **NOT **just say hat. Our baby can't be dead, she was about to be born! Wait, I didn't even hit my stomach! Wait, let me ask.

"Doctor, I hit my head, not my stomach." I said.

"Yes, well, a jar fell and broke on your stomach."

"A jar is that strong?"

"Yep."

With that, he left leaving me and Jerome alone.

(***)

"I don't want her to be dead!" I shouted, crying into Jerome's chest. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Me neither babe, but it happened." he choked back tears.

We stayed silent for a while.

"I'll make it up to you." he promised.

He kissed me, and for the first time, I didn't feel alone.

(***)

Fabian and Joy walked through the park, enjoying the beautiful day, well _one _of them was enjoying the day.

"Joy, can we talk?" Fabian asked.

"Sure Fabes, what do you wanna talk about?" she replied, unaware of what was coming up.

"Joy, I think we need a break." he said.

"Oh...okay, if you wanna." she responded, standing up.

"Thanks Joy." he said with a smile.

He kissed her cheek and ran off towards the house.

(***)

Fabian knocked on Nina's door. She opened the door and smiled. Before she could say anything, Fabian quickly kissed her passionately and led her to her bed.

**5 Minutes Later**

They were having a good time, when Amber walked in.

"Holy shit!" she cried, covering her eyes.

Fabian and Nina stayed there, shocked.

Amber uncovered her eyes and glared at them.

"Put your fucking clothes on!" she yelled.

They quickly dressed and Fabian exited, winking at Nina. Nina blushed and bit her lip, lying down.

"Gross." Amber said, before exiting as well.

(***)

"Hey Eddie, I was wondering if you wanna...go out?" Joy asked.

"Sorry, I'm dating Yacker." he replied.

Joy became furious as she grabbed Eddie and kissed him. Patricia saw, but before she could run, Eddie pushed Joy off.

"What the hell Joy? I'm dating Patricia, deal with it!" Eddie yelled as he turned around, about to walk away. Patricia smiled and ran into his arms.

"You didn't let her." she said.

"Of course, I love you."

They kissed for a short time. Then, Patricia glared at Joy.

"As for you," she threatened, "we'll settle this tomorrow after school."

"Bring it." Joy responded, all tough.

The two stared at each other, before walking away.

* * *

**WOO! I UPDATED IT, SO AFTER THIS IS 2 MORE CHAPPYS AND THEN WE'RE DONE. I'LL MAKE A SEQUEL,PROMISE!**

_**~Hugs and Kisses~**_

_***Jamber4LIFE***_

_**QOTD:**_

_**If you could meet any Anubis cast member, who would it be and why?**_

_**My answer:**_

_**Ana cuz she's my fave and she's so frickin' beautiful! **_

_**Answer in reviews!**_


	6. New Girl and Dirty Liars

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_**~Next Day~**_

**Patricia's POV**

I tapped my fingers on my desk, anxious for the clock to strike 3 O'clock in order to kick Joy's ass for trying to steal my boyfriend. I looked at the clock, biting my lip.

_20 seconds._

_15 seconds._

_10 seconds._

_5 seconds._

_BRRRRRRRRRRING!_

I shoot up, grab my homework and run outside to get my books out of my locker. After all of that, I meet Joy in the gym.

"Ya ready bitch?" I ask.

"Bring it." she responds.

We begin tugging at each others hair, and then things get nasty. Let's just say, I won. _Hard._

(***)

"Go away Alfie!" Amber shouted, frustrated.

"But Amber, please give me a ch-"

Alfie froze as a girl with ginger colored hair entered the house, her eyes were hazel, and she had a quirky attitude.

"Hi, I'm Willow," she squealed, "Willow Jenks."

Alfie immediately introduced himself.

"Alfie. Alfie Lewis."

I sighed with relief, before heading off to my room.

(***)

It was 39 degrees outside, I didn't know, so I went outside clueless.

"Gosh, it's cold!" I shook it off and continued walking outside to take the garbage out. I stopped abruptly when I heard voices.

"We can _not _let Amber know, got it?" It was Jerome's voice.

"Got it." It was Willow.

I peeked and saw them hug. Then, he kissed her cheek. I began crying as I threw the bag at Jerome.

"You cheater!" I yelled.

"Amber, wait-"

"No! I loved you, you were the father of my baby, and you do this to me? I should've known! I-I hate you! Stay out of my life!" I screamed, running away. Right now, I didn't care about anything, I just wanted to die. Well, my wish was granted and a hand wrapped around my neck and mouth. My eyes fluttered closed as I dropped to the ground and got carried away.

* * *

**BAM! MORE DRAMA! Alright, there are 2 parts to finale(I know,I know) but it's okay, remember,sequel! Anyways,thx so much!**

_**~Hugs and Kisses~**_

_***Jamber4LIFE***_

_**QOTD: If you could have any couple happen on HOA, what couple would it be and why?**_

_**My Answer:**_

_**Jamber(obviously) because they're so unlikely and it would be a HUGE twist if they began dating. Also, they're really cute together (:**_

_**Answer in Reviews!**_


	7. Rescues And Proof That I Love You

**Okay, so this is the epic part 1 of the finale of my story "A Nice Goodbye". I hope you like it and plz no flames, I worked really hard on it, and also here's just like "trailer." for what will be in this epic conclusion.**

* * *

_**In this epic conclusion...**_

_**Choices will be made...**_

_**"Either save your life or her."**_

_**"I guess I save my life..."**_

_**Promises will be broken...**_

_**"Swear to me you'll always love me..."**_

_**"I swear." he smiled, as they kissed and he crossed his fingers behind his back.**_

_**One couple that you NEVER thought would happen, well happen.**_

_**"I've never felt like this before EVER."**_

_**And one bombshell will change EVERYTHING.**_

_**"The doctor said I got worse...I could die soon..."**_

* * *

Amber woke up in a warehouse, her arms and legs tied together.

"What the-"

"Amber!" a voice greeted cheerfully(as if this were cheerful.)

She blinked a couple times and her vision came to focus.

"Y-You're Mrs. Clarke..." she said, shocked.

Mrs. Clarke chuckled as she finished her cup of wine and kept it in her hand.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Amber asked innocently.

"Because...you should've died!" she replied.

"But-"

Amber got cut off as Jerome's shattered the glass on top of her head, pieces of glass digging into her scalp.

**(***)**

"Have you guys seen Amber?" Jerome asked, nervously.

Alfie laughed.

"You lost your girlfriend Clarke?"

Jerome cleared his throat.

"And exactly where is _your _girlfriend Alfredo?"

"She's right he-" Alfie turned and saw that Willow was no longer there. Jerome arched an eyebrow at him. Alfie gave a nervous chuckle before running off to find her.

"Round one goes to Jerome." Jerome muttered to himself. He quickly dismissed that thought, before searching for his girlfriend again.

**(***)**

Amber woke up again, her head hurting mildly.

"You're awake." Mrs. Clarke said.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Amber asked, beginning to cry.

"Not me, but _us_." she replied, a man walking in. He was medium height, black hair, and brown eyes that had a glint far away, which made him look sad and lonely.

"Who are you?" Amber questioned.

"Ryan." he replied.

"Don't talk to her, Ryan!" Mrs. Clarke demanded.

"Yes ma'am." he obeyed..

Amber sighed.

"Just tell me what you want, and do it." she gave in.

"First, this." Mrs. Clarke took out a knife and slowly traced down the arm of Amber. Then, she quickly went back up, and sliced down, making a gash of blood come out. Amber screamed in pain, crying at the same time.

"Please stop!" she begged.

"No!" Mrs. Clarke replied, and she continued to make cuts all over, until Amber fell, weak, a pool of blood forming around.

**(***)**

"You guys, split up to find Amber." Jerome gave orders.

"Okay, what groups, there's me, Fabian, Patricia, Mara, Joy, Eddie, Mick, Alfie and Willow." Nina said.

"Um, Nina, you're with Fabian. Patricia with Eddie. Alfie, you're with Willow. Joy with Mick. And that leaves me with-"

"Me." Mara cut in.

"Okay then," Jerome said, "Let's find my girlfriend. They all smiled, and went in a different path.

**(***)**

"I can't find her," Jerome complained, "It's no use."

"C'mon Jerome, don't give up now."

"Well, we can't find her, what should we do?"

"Maybe you're a little _too _concentrated on finding her." Mara insisted.

"What do you mean?"

Mara stepped close to him.

"Don't you want to take a break?"

Jerome gulped.

"N-No." he responded.

"C'mon, you know you do."

Before Jerome could react, Mara pulled his head down and kissed him. Jerome immediately pulled away.

"I've never felt this way before EVER."

"Felt what?" Mara asked.

"So...So regretful."

"You don't have to feel that way." Mara said, pulling him in for another kiss.

When they pulled away, Mara said,

"Swear to me you'll always love me..."

"I swear." he smiled as they kissed, and he crossed his fingers behind his back.

**(***)**

Mrs. Clarke and Ryan continued to torture her, cutting, and smacking. When they stopped, Amber wiped some tears.

"Okay, w-what's next?" she stammered.

"Well..." Ryan's voice trailed off along with his hand until it reached his member. Amber's eyes widened.

"Hell no!" she immediately rejected.

Ryan scowled as he he and Mrs. Clarke looked at each other.

"You should _not _have done that." she smirked.

**(***)**

Everyone met up back where they started.

"Okay, where would a kidnapper go?" Jerome asked.

Everyone thought for a moment and Nina gasped.

"The warehouse!" she yelled.

They all smiled and ran to the warehouse.

**(***)**

"Jerome?" Mara asked.

"Yeah?"

"Here." she said as she gave him a mini Easter egg made out of those plastic round spikes. The colors was baby blue, light purple, yellow, and baby blue again.

"What's this for?" he asked, taking it.

"It's Easter," she began. "Every Easter, to me it's a family tradition, we give the person we love that." she said, pointing to the egg.

"Okay?" he said, and he shoved it in his pocket.

"Wait, one more thing."

"What?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm scared of water."

"Okay, Mara, that's enough, let's go find Amber!" he said, running off.

Mara rolled her eyes, before following him.

**(***)**

Ryan was no longer in pants, as his member was right in front of Amber's face and Mrs. Clarke held her back. His member was only millimeters away from her mouth, when Jerome and everyone else burst in.

"Jerome!" Amber yelled.

"Mom?" he asked, irritated.

"S-son." she stammered, letting Amber go.

"You!" he said, attacking the man.

"STOP!" his mom shouted.

Jerome got off the man.

"You won't get away with this!" he screamed.

His mom chuckled.

"Already have." she lit a match and dropped it, flames erupting. Everyone screamed and ran out. Jerome tried to get Amber.

"Either save your life or her!" his mom screamed.

"I guess I save my life..." he replied.

His mom smirked.

Jerome ran to Amber, trying to get her out. They finally made it out, and Amber grinned.

"I though you were gonna save your life." she said.

"I did." he said in return.

"What do you- " she was cut off by Jerome kissing her.

"You _are _my life." Jerome finished.

Amber's smile widened.

"Hey Jerome!" Mara said, kissing him.

Amber backed away.

"Y-you liar," she began, "First with Willow, now with her?" she began crying.

"Amber, please I can ex-"

"No!" she screamed making everyone turn to see her.**(A/N Sorry, I didn't say this, they're at a pool celebrating)**

Amber was about to run or limp away, when Jerome got her arm and kissed her.

"I can prove to you that I _don't _love Mara."

"How?" she retorted.

"Like this." he replied, and he pushed Mara into the pool.

"What the hell Jerome? You know I'm scared of water!" she shouted, splashing some water.

"Exactly." he said, smirking.

Amber laughed a little.

"Do you believe me now?" he asked.

All she did was kiss him.

"Did that convince you?" she interrogated.

"I need more evidence." he smirked. His smirk was just like his mom's, only warmer, and cuter.

She rolled her eyes as she kissed him again. Everyone cheered as they carried them towards the water and dropped them. The smiled underwater and kissed passionately. When they reached the surface, Jerome said,

"C'mon, let's get out, I wanna take you to a place much, _much _better."

They both smiled, and they set off.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**DONE WITH PT. 1! Just to tell you, the next chapter will be really passionate and romantic, with a little sadness, but it'll ALL about Jamber with some implied Peddie asked by a reviewer. So, just a hint and hope you like it! R&R!**

_**QOTD:**_

_**What's your fave fanfic by me?**_

_**Answer it and ask me to update, the one with most gets updated!**_

_**Also, plz check out Jamber111's new story "A Change" and also she just update "A Perfect Life'!**_

_**xoxoJamber4LIFExoxo**_


	8. The End

**Okay, so this is the finale and just to say, you might wanna get some tissues because the end is gonna be sad and romantic. Just to point that out, and also this chapter is rated M. It will also include some Peddie! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jerome took Amber's hand and they set off. But Jerome stopped and saw the woods.

"Ambs, I uh, need to get something. A soccer ball. Mick and I were playing and it came in here, but then Trudy called us in for supper."

"Okay," Amber said, "Go get it."

Jerome smiled then went in. He took a deep breath, then took the Easter egg out from his pocket. He traced his fingers over it one last time. Then he inhaled and began walking, throwing the egg to the side.

_It means nothing to me. _he thought.

He walked back to a smiling Amber.

"Where's the ball?" she asked.

"Couldn't find it." he lied.

He stuck out his hand and she took it happily, and they continued to walk.

**(***)**

When they got there, Amber gasped. It was a beautiful picnic and next to it a waterfall, and a place to swim.

"Jerome, I-it's beautiful." she stammered.

"Not as beautiful as you." he smiled.

She spun around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you babe." she said.

They kissed for about 15-20 seconds.

"Willow helped me." he admitted.

"Oh, so that's why you couldn't let me know?" she replied.

"Yep."

"I'm so sorry." she apologized.

"It's okay." He kissed her head.

"Go change into your bathing suit." he whispered.

"I don't have one." she responded.

"Check." he pointed, and there lay a neon pink bathing suit.

"Okay, I'll go." she got up, grabbing the suit as she went to the bathroom.

**(***)**

About 15 minutes later, Amber came out to find Jerome already in.

"C'mon," he invited, "the water's fine."

She bit her lip and went in, Jerome wrapping his arms around her.

"You look so hot, Amber." he said.

"You think so?" she asked insecurely.

"Totally." he responded.

She smiled and they kissed intensely, their lips practically connecting into one. She parted her lips and he slipped his tongue, exploring her mouth. While he did that, she began to trace her fingers up and down his torso. He pulled away and looked her in the eye.

"You are so damn gorgeous Amber, you know that?"

She blushed and brought his close.

"Just keep doing your magic."

He smirked and began to kiss her neck. She moaned a little, and began to play with his fluffy hair. She brought him to her face.

"Why are you making out with my neck when you could be making out with my lips?"

"Cuz I know that making out with your neck pleases you more."

"True."

He began to kiss her neck again, as he went up kissing her chin, cheek, and finally, lips. As they made out, he untied the knot behind her swimsuit and slipped the top off. He slowly then reached into the water and pulled her bottom piece off. Amber was now completely naked, exposed to Jerome. She reached into the water and pulled down his swimming trunks.

They were now both naked, and they both got out of the water, lying down on the picnic blanket. Jerome pulled away slightly, as he gently pinched her nipple. She screeched a little, but he kissed her, so she forgot the pain. He switched to the other one, so now they were both hard as a rock. Then, he went back up to her neck, kissing her, leaving a trail until he reached her lower stomach.

She flipped and now she was on top. She went down to his member, grabbing it and kissing it, teasing her boyfriend.

"Please Amber, just do it." he moaned.

She smirked and closed her lips around, sucking slightly. She began to pick up her pace after seeing that her boyfriend had trouble adjusting to the slow pace. Jerome threw his head back, releasing a deep sound from the back of his throat.

"Amber..." he began.

She went even faster, and in a few minutes, her boyfriend spilled his seed into her mouth. She swallowed it all and then went back to his lips. At first, he thought she was going to kiss him, but then she lowered herself, so that she was inside him. She moaned and he did the same. She began to rise and collapse faster. As she was about to reach her climax, he stopped her. He flipped her, so that he was on top once again.

"Should we use protection?" he reassured.

"No," she immediately replied, "I want to be a mother, and you're going to help me."

He smirked and entered her gently releasing a gasp and moan.

"Jerome,more."

He went little by little, inch by inch, until all of his 9 inches were inside her. As he thrust in and out, she moaned even louder, his name sounding more arousing to him than ever. He thrust hard, an amazing feeling spreading over both of them. She flipped, riding him, until they both climaxed, collapsing on each other.

"That was...great," Amber spoke, "Just like the first time."

"Yeah." he agreed.

After they regained their breaths, Amber cocked her head up, resting it on her palm.

"Why'd you decided to have sex with me again?"

"Because, after the baby died, I said I'd make it up to you."

"Well, you definitely did." she laughed.

"Yes, well, we should get back, don't want anyone to find us."

They both got up, kissing each other before dressing again.

**(***)**

"Did you win the fight?" Eddie asked his girlfriend.

"Hell yeah!" she responded.

He chuckled.

"Figured you would."

They stayed silent.

"Look Eddie, I'm sorry I exaggerated but-"

Eddie kissed Patricia, shutting her up.

"You really need to shut up." he said.

Patricia smirked, opening the door to his room as they got undressed, and they fell back on his bed.**(A/N Sorry, I'm not giving the whole scene)**

**(***)**

When Amber and Jerome returned, everyone asked where they were.

"Just a special place." Amber smiled.

"Did you have a good time?"

"You could say that."

Everyone walked away and Nina winked at Amber, knowing what had occurred.

**(***)**

**(A/N GET THE TISSUES, THIS IS THE FINAL PART AND IT'S A LITTLE SAD TOO)**

Amber walked down the stairs with Nina, seeing Fabian with Jerome.

"What's going on?" Amber asked.

"We brought you here to be with your beau." Nina explained.

She brought her close to Jerome and her and Fabian exited. The song _"A Thousand Years" _was playing.

_Heart beats fast,_

_colors and promises,_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall._

Jerome smiled, offering his hand. Amber took it, smiling widely and the two began to slow dance, her arms around his neck and his arms on his waist.

"Listen, I wanted to say that I love you Amber, I really _really _do."

"I love you too." she replied.

The two smiled, and leaned in kissing. They knew they would have to face more problems in the future, but for now, they just wanted to cherish that moment. They deepened the kiss as the last lyrics played:

_I've loved you for _

_a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand_

_more._

* * *

**_The End_**


	9. Author's Note

**Hey! I'm back! Plz R&R my new story called "Murder"! Anyways, I am totally stumped on what my sequel to "A Nice Goodbye" should be about. I'm gonna put Greek mythology in it, and Jamber smut of course, but what should the main story line be about? Plz tell me your suggestions in the reviews along with your idea for a title and if I pick your idea, here are the prizes:**

**5th place: A shout out to one of your stories**

**4th place: A shout out AND I'll update whatever story of mine you want me to update**

**3rd place: A shout out, update, AND a whole PM session with me**

**2nd place: A shout out, update, a whole PM session with me, AND a one shot dedicated to you for any couple you want(even if I don't ship them)**

**1st place: A shout out, update, a whole PM session with me, a one shot, AND (YOU READY?) *DRUM ROLL*...A JAMBER SMUT ONE SHOT FOR YOU!(if you want)**

**Anyways, thanks for viewing and brainstorm!**

_**Lotsa love,**_

_**Jamber4LIFE**_


End file.
